Draw With Me
by Ewagan
Summary: Something I borrowed. But I'm not claiming ownership. So don't sue me. One shot based on the video "Draw With Me" by Mikeinel.


Yet another one shot. This one is entirely not mine. I just put it into words.

Find the video by typing 'Draw With Me Mikeinel' in youtube.

I demand you go watch it first. And love it.

Disclaimer: I own not this concept nor Avatar. however much I wish I did.

* * *

Silence. That was the one thing he could feel around him. He lifted his hand and touched the glass in front of him. It was cold, and stretched out in both directions, never ending. He caught sight of another figure on the other side of the glass and he ran to it. It was a girl, with chocolate brown hair and eyes as blue as the sea.

He shouted, trying to make himself heard. She put her ear against the glass and indicated she couldn't hear. He tried again, trying to to make her hear him. She shook her head, unable to hear.

He thought for a moment. Digging in his pocket, he found two pieces of charcoal. Then he started to write. _Can you write?_ He threw the other piece of charcoal over the glass barrier.

_Of course. Duh._

_Can you draw? _He included a picture of himself, but it wasn't very well done.

_Yes. _She drew a picture of herself, which looked almost like her, minus the bust.

He stared at it for a moment in shock, and then wrote on the glass. _You don't even look like that. _ He drew a chest and drew and arrow pointing towards it with the word _flat_.

She recoiled slightly in shock and anger and started writing furiously. He sat down and read her next messages. They spent hours there, writing and drawing, telling of all their dreams, their hopes, their wishes. Everything was spilled to the stranger before them, separated only by a piece of glass stretching from one end of the world to the other.

He put his hand on the glass, and she did too. After a while he took it away and wrote. _It feels cold._ She looked down, her eyes sad. His eyes were sorrowful as he wrote his next sentence. _ I want to be with you._ She flashed a smile at him and wrote, _You are with me._

He returned it with _There's only glass between us._ He got up in a hurry and began to punch the glass barrier furiously, frustrated at not being able to be with her. She got up and tried to stop him, desperately telling him to stop despite knowing he could not hear her. That only made him angrier. He threw a punch and that cracked the glass. Shocked, she moved aside as he continued to punch the glass.

With one hard punch, he made a hole and shattered some glass. The fragments flew out before suddenly flying back to where they had once been, embedding some of it in his arm, throwing it back with the force it generated coming back. She watched the scene unfold with shock and horror.

His arm bled, staining the pale skin as some of the glass fragments embedded itself deeply. Pain made it's way up his arm, making him shout in agony. She felt his shout in her bones even though she couldn't hear it. She shuddered at the agony she could see in the amber eyes.

Everyday after the accident, she would go and see if he was there. For weeks there was no sign of him. One day, he came to the glass barrier where she was waiting for him.

_Are you okay?_ He nodded briefly, not wanting to display the pain that his hand was causing. It had to be amputated from the wrist, and it was bandaged and put in a sling.

_Wanna draw?_ She asked, giving him a smile.

Using his other hand, he wrote _I can't anymore_. His handwriting was squiggly and inconsistent. A silence fell over them, both feeling the sorrow and despair that pervaded the atmosphere.

The next day, she was waiting for him where they had met the day before. Unusually, she had a cloak around her body, hiding everything. On the other side of the glass barrier was a box, tied neatly with a ribbon. _For you_ was written above the box.

He looked at her curiously and she smiled at him sweetly. He took the box and began to undo the ribbon. He was shocked when he opened the box, throwing it away in disbelief. He looked at her, his eyes full of amazement and astonishment.

_Draw with me,_ she wrote. She gave him a beautiful smile, encouraging him to pick up and use the arm she had cut off and given to him.

* * *

I nearly cried when I first watched the vid. It was so sad. Review please everyone!

~Ewagan

a href="/watch?v=MvjZ6VkLuCM"


End file.
